


【All伊森】compensation

by Leirjeata



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirjeata/pseuds/Leirjeata





	【All伊森】compensation

　　

　　“看看这是谁来了，我们的老朋友，传奇特工伊森也有被抓住的一天。真值得庆祝，不是吗？”

　　半个多小时前伊森还在伦敦的街头享受难得的假期，没想到在拐角处遇见了一支小队，由变节假死的前特工组成。

　　他们还有个称呼，失落的辛迪加，或者使徒。

　　这些前特工来自不同的国家，擅长不同领域，却同样痛恨着伊森，痛恨着令辛迪加毁灭的罪魁祸首。即使只是辛迪加残留的部分势力，要抓住伊森也不是件难事。伊森被整支小队缠住无法脱身，来者显然早有准备，通讯器及一切联络手段都失去了作用，伊森被几个人联手攻击，最后败在一管针剂上。

　　伊森再次醒来时是在陌生的建筑物里，他的双手被绳子反绑在背后，脚没有被绑住，但被注射了强力药剂，肌肉失去了力气。

　　方才开口的是组织这次行动的人，伊森仔细打量着他的面孔，扯出个讽刺的笑容。

　　“的确是老朋友，艾迪，你曾经可是美国最受期待的新生特工。”他转而看向剩下四个人，一一喊出他们的名字，“伯里曼、尤金、费奇、摩根，前精英特工们找我有什么事吗？”

　　“很简单，你毁了辛迪加，而我们要你为此付出代价。”艾迪示意其他人动手，他们上前脱掉伊森的裤子解开他的衬衫。室内温度不高，伊森的皮肤因寒冷而泛起鸡皮疙瘩。再看看围着他的一帮人，个个穿戴整齐，随时能参加一场最上级的舞会。而伊森，则是这次舞会的祭品。

　　他大致猜到了要发生什么事。

　　使徒们谁也不说话，他们总共有五个人，却完美地插入彼此动作的空隙，在伊森身上抚摸起来。这些特工长相俊美帅气，手法也经过特殊训练，极富挑逗性与情色意味。

　　尤金的食指指尖探入伊森下身的穴口，那里充满了神经末梢和毛细血管，特工对自己的身体管理尤其严苛，任何一点异样都会被察觉到。这成了伊森屈辱与苦难的源泉，他的身体超出寻常地敏感。

　　“你硬了，Sir。”费奇握住伊森的阴茎开始抚慰起来，冰凉空气与温热手掌的温差令伊森有种自己被呵护的错觉。五个使徒要轮番上他，用尽他们目前所能折辱他的一切手段，在冰冷的地上、在坚硬的大理石上。这事实令伊森有些浮想联翩，他好奇这五个人要如何排序。

　　据他推测，他们的行动必然有一位负责人，那么到底是谁？

　　察觉到伊森的不专心，五个人同时加重了手上的力道，快感与刺痛立刻将伊森的思绪拉了回来。

　　“专心，伊森。”艾迪说，他掐住伊森的乳尖，直至见到一丝血痕。

　　“看来你们不打算让我好过……”伊森拉长了声音说道，“可惜我还打算好好照顾你们的感受。”他面容出众，眼波流转间便是成熟的魅力肆意散发，像一颗熟透的果实，汁水饱满任人采拮。

　　“我来帮你吧。”伊森望着艾迪被那双灰绿色的眼睛用甜到发腻的眼神注视着，艾迪感到有些不妙。

　　糟糕，他硬了。

　　伊森.亨特，CIA特工中独树一帜的传奇，诸多人的性幻想对象。艾迪不得不承认，他也曾幻想过将阴茎插入伊森湿软的嘴里抽插然后射在他的脸上。那时不过是春梦一场，现在他真的这么做了。

　　他以为伊森会剧烈的抵抗，没想到对方意外地配合。伊森咬住艾迪西裤的拉链往下拉，然后咬住短裤裤头缓缓扯开，阴茎在伊森脸上不轻不重地打了一下，他故意轻咬艾迪的阴茎，牙齿的坚硬与口腔柔软令艾迪感到别样的兴奋与快感。他揪住伊森的头发逼迫他仰起头，然后毫不留情地将阴茎插了进去。

　　尤金的手上沾满了润滑油，他们要享用伊森，自然不会委屈自己的感受。手指探入伊森体内触及某一点，伊森的身体明显地颤动了一下，尤金找到了进攻目标，他抽出手指，扩张基本完成，该享用正餐了。

　　尤金撕开包装给自己带上安全套，然后掐住伊森的屁股干了进去。

　　剩下三个人还没轮到操干伊森，但这不妨碍他们享用伊森的其他部位。他们掏出阴茎自慰，在伊森身上其他部位蹭弄，贴着脖颈或者乳头摩擦，尽可能将伊森“物尽其用”。

　　至于艾迪——再坚挺也敌不过一个深喉，他射在伊森嘴里，后者被迫咽下精液，一丁点该死的液体呛进气管，他痛苦地咳嗽，只引来了使徒更粗暴的对待。

　　“咳……你们就只会这点把戏吗？”伊森不屑地嘲讽，“带着套做爱，真软弱。”

　　“那您要我们怎么做？”伯里曼握住伊森的阴茎撸动，他受过专业的训练，手法在同级中最为出色，饶是伊森也不得不难耐地喘出声。

　　“上我…哈……什么都不带，就这样干进来。”

　　他的话拨动了在场者的情欲，摩根咬着牙，嘴里流露出阴沉的语句。

　　“摘掉套子，尤金。”

　　“但是……”显然尤金并不同意这么做，但摩根的眼神令他闭了嘴。

　　“好吧。”他刚准备摘掉套子，却没想到伊森眼神一扫，望向摩根。

　　“我只要你。”伊森直勾勾盯着他说。

　　一、二、三，伊森在心中读秒，他猜摩根撑不过十秒，事实上——他连五秒都没撑过。

　　尤金让开位置，摩根掰开伊森的腿操了进去。伊森死死地绞住他，像即将分别的爱侣那样抵死缠绵。

　　在场的人看来没有什么情场老手，他们本该掌握主动，却被伊森带着节奏走。

　　伊森技术高超，很快令摩根射了出来。在外执行任务，控制目标的高潮时间也是一门本事，看来这几位使徒还没修行到位。

　　“班吉，动手。”伊森所处的楼层部分被炸毁，非承重墙倒塌的前一刻伊森身下地板被撬开，他扭转身体主动跳了下去。

　　使徒想的还是太简单，他们以为单用药物就能控制住伊森，却没想到反被伊森用药物与催眠术影响了行为。

　　伊森挣脱手上的束缚，穿上提前准备好的衣服。他将衣服整理得一丝不苟，仿佛不曾遭遇过任何屈辱，还是那个骄傲的CIA传奇特工。

　　他拿起武器上楼，打算处理掉本该被墙壁与废墟限制住行动的五个人。没想到对方也留有后手，早就准备了撤离路线，伊森失去了他们的行踪。

　　“你知道怎么进入使徒的基地了吗？”班吉追在他身边问，眼神却无法抑制地望伊森下身瞟。直到伊森对他下达指令，他都无法收到伊森的消息。这让他有些慌，却还是很好地完成了任务，只是对方赤身裸体的样子实在令人震惊，并且让他想入非非。

　　“进入基地需要一定等级人物的生物信息验证，那个人就是摩根。至于生物信息……”伊森指指自己。

　　“在我体内。”

　　

　　——END


End file.
